What is the sum of all the solutions of $x = \left|2x-|60-2x|\right|$?
Answer: We take cases on the sign of $60-2x.$ If $60-2x \ge 0,$ then the equation becomes \[x = \left| 2x - (60-2x) \right| = \left| 4x - 60 \right|.\]Therefore, either $x = 4x-60,$ which gives $x=20,$ or $x=-(4x-60),$ which gives $x=12.$ Both solutions satisfy $60-2x \ge 0,$ so they are valid.

If $60-2x<0,$ then the equation becomes \[x = \left| 2x + (60-2x) \right| = 60,\]which satisfies $60-2x<0,$ so $x=60$ is the only solution in this case.

The sum of all the solutions is therefore $12 + 20 + 60 = \boxed{92}.$